1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an aerial delivery system. In particular, the invention is directed to an aerial delivery system capable of ejecting material in a downward direction from the aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aerial delivery systems are used to carry and dump, under control, loads of water, or other fire-retardants, onto a forest fire beneath. In addition, other aerial delivery systems are used to carry and dump fluids or other materials on to objects and/or the ground below the aircraft such as for decontamination of an area due to a chemical spill or attack, oil spills, or for soil stabilization. Unfortunately, conventional aerial delivery systems lack capability in delivering desired fluids or other materials to the ground in sufficiently high densities and/or require undesirably low flying altitudes for delivery.